bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell
I got an image so if someone wants to post it along with the info from the original page then here- The_gates_of_hell.jpg otherwise, i'm having problems and can't post or submit my edits --Kaidenshiba 22:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Quality Sorry if I'm sounding a bit rude here, but this page is bollocks, not the size of it, but the content, firstly, if there is an article of this size, surely it should be made part of some other article, and secondly it sound completely unprofessional StijnX 09:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Then fix it, all i did was put the basic information on there. it should be linked to Locations, Hollows, and if theres an anime guild then it should link to one of the first few episodes.--Kaidenshiba 03:49, 10 March 2008 (UTC) It is a useless page, but it is needed. It can't really be combined with other pages. This page is not useless. The gates of hell opened and they were explained when Ichigo fought Shrieker. Also the page itself is detailed enough considering that we only saw them once. It has references and for what I would call a mini-article, it's layout is appropriate. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Butterflies This page is nearly useless at it's current state because we do not have enough information about it. It has only been referenced once. Also, should we write that hell butterflies come from hell? this information is slightly innacurate because you see some spirits turn into hell butterflies upon konsoh, but they turn into normal spirits later. So why are there hell butterflies?- Chemy Cal :No this page is not nearly useless. For something that was mentioned once there is alot of info here and proper references. Also Hell Butterflies do not come from Hell. I don't kno y they r called Hell Butterflies, but someone else here might. Plus, the souls don't turn into Butterflies. They turn into that bluelight stuff and the Hell Butterflies come to guide them to the Soul Society. I forget which ep I heard that in, but I distinctly remember hearing that. I don't kno how the butterflies kno to do this. Maybe they r programmed or artificially created things by the Soul Society. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) But how did they do this before technology? hell butterflies seem to have been built into tthe place or something... And I'm sorry, but I cant grasp the importace of the page easily. It make sense to have it with the small amount of information so peple cant complain, but it serves little to no other purpose. Then again, the same applies to mosquitoes. Mosquitos? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes. The little buggers are only there for populaton control, it seems. I had mosquitos in question form. What Mosquitos? Also, please sign u'or posts. The unsigned things don't show up via automatic update, I have to make them (or someone else who knows how to, has to). Not signing a post is a violation of the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Stop this now. This has descended beyond forum talk and is now spam. Talk pages are for discussing the article and that has nothing to do with this article. Hell Butterflies are not to be mentioned in this article as there is absolutely no information linking them to hell. What you read into the name is pure speculation and as such has no place outside the forums and blog. This is not the place to be discussing the ins and outs of butterflies. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Showing locations from movie I've been rather busy lately so havent managed to do this myself, but if someone could make a table showing the locations within Hell as per some of the other locations pages (Seireitei#Seireitei_Locations) it might help enhance the page. 14:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) If I can assist with this, I have already started writing up information on each of the levels of Hell featured in the movie. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 14:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine. If there is enough info to flesh it out having it in the style of Central 46 Compound could work as well. But the island where Kokuto regenerated at the start would be very spares, hence why I suggested the Seireitei style table. Just remember to keep it under other media. 14:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Should I add individual sections for each of the levels like it is in Central 46 Compound? Because I have just added the information sequentially e.g. First Level, Second Level, Third Level etc. I said that the level in which Kokutō arose from was the "Lowermost Level". Also, it would probably be easier if you went on Chat, so I could ask you directly rather than on the talk page. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 14:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you mean. You have added it in the same way it is on the Central 46 page. And sorry, I wasn't online when you posted that, so wasn't able to go on chat. 19:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The Lowermost Level Hey guys. Aeron Solo has brought to my attention that he isn't happy with the level in which Kokutō emerged from being referred to as "The Lowermost Level" considering that he was sent down even further than that near the end of the movie. Can I ask whether some of you could weigh in on this and try to alleviate the situation. I agree with what Aeron has said, but I used Lowermost because it was the only thing I could think of at that time. If others agree, I might add "When Kokutō was bound by the chains released from Ichigo Kurosaki's Skull-Clad form, he was sent to a level even further down than this one.", or something similar. Your thoughts?--[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Underworld? I've never heard of Viz referring to Hell as the "Underworld." In fact, I'm pretty sure they also refer to it as Hell. Can someone confirm this? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 06:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC)